


Can't We Stay Together?

by AlphaLoba99



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Explosions, Fear, Fire, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaLoba99/pseuds/AlphaLoba99
Summary: Tubbo always seems so innocent, but when the time comes, he reveals his true colors. Tubbo will do anything, just to have Tommy back. Anything.Even if that means he has to cut ties with everyone else just to get him back.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013376
Comments: 17
Kudos: 388





	Can't We Stay Together?

**Author's Note:**

> PLATONIC.   
> This AU also has normal respawn physics. No Perma-death.

Tubbo felt excitement fuel his movements, as he strides forward. It was November 16th. The day of war. But Tubbo didn't really care about the war. Wilbur had said that, if Pogtopia lost, that he would blow up Manberg. Yet Tubbo had something else in mind. His smile was as bright as it normally is, as he marches into the middle of the battlefield.

Everyone had been having a stand off, waiting for someone to make the first move. The person making the first move wasn't from either side, though, and bows began to lower in confusion. Tubbo strutted directly into the middle of the empty field, and spins in a slow circle, scanning everyone's faces. Even Dream seemed confused.

"Uh. Tubbo. We are about to, ya know, kill each other?" Schlatt pointed out. Tubbo just kept on smiling, until he spotted Tommy.

"Tommy!" Tubbos voice was bright and cheerful, and Tommy stepped around Quackity, and walks up to Tubbo. He grabs Tubbos arm, his eyes full of worry. Tubbo wraps Tommy in a hug, and Tommy grows slightly more confused.

"Tubbo, you shouldn't be here. I don't want you to get hurt." Tubbo, still with his arms wrapped around Tommy, grinned up at him. Tommy tensed. Something in Tubbos eyes had changed.

"Oh, Tommy. You always try to keep me safe. That's why I want you to stay with me. Forever!" The Innocent voice covered the odd statement. Tommy hesitates.

"Uh... Tubbo?" Tommy's voice wavers a bit. "What's going on...?" Tubbo let go of Tommy, and spins again, this time faster. The two sides had their weapons at their sides, as they tried to figure out what was happening. Tubbo was successfully confusing _everyone_.

"Tommy! Do you remember? When we were thinking of just running away together?" Tubbo was so... Happy. Tommy flinched at that question. This wasn't something Tubbo should be talking about in front of everyone!

Wilbur had tensed, as well as Schlatt. They had wanted to run away? Others seemed saddened by that statement. Tommy shook his head no.

"I do remember Tubbo. But I also told you that we had to stay here, to help everyone." Tommy clarified, and Wilbur grows a bit less tense. Tubbo sighed heavily, and turns back to Tommy.

"Yes yes, I know. You want to help. But, as long as this land is here, we will always be fighting over it, no matter who it's against or for." Tubbo started. He took a step back from Tommy, and spread his arms out, gesturing to the surrounding area. "We will never be finished fighting! That's the thing! I know you want to help them all Tommy. That's just who you are. Your an amazing hero, who wants to do everything he can! But Tommy-" Tubbo steps closer to Tommy again. Tommy flinches, as Tubbos tone begins to remind him of how Wilbur had spoken to him the night that he snapped. 

"-I don't. I don't want to be a hero. I don't want to help everyone. I'm 16!" He points to himself, as he looks around. "Everyone here, they are all adults! They fight for what they want! But Tommy, me and you? We are just kids! We should be off, having fun! Not battling in wars!" Tubbo declared. Schlatt takes a step forward.

"Alright Tubbo. If that's what you think, then just leave. _We_ have a war to win, and your kind of interrupting it." The horned man motions to the people who stands by him. Tubbo stares into Tommy's eyes for a moment longer, before turning to face Schlatt.

"Actually. I thought that you guys would want to hear this. But I mean, if not, then, go right on a head." Tubbo motions to the field, as he begins to walk away. Tommy stands still, staring after Tubbo, confusion and worry written on his face. Everyone else seemed confused as well, but quickly got over it, and drew their weapons once more. Schlatt and Tommy stood in the middle still, staring after Tubbo.

Tubbo looks back over his shoulder at the two. His eyes connect with Tommy, and Tubbo smiles. "You coming?" Tommy felt his gut wrench at that smile. Tubbo... He wanted to follow Tubbo, so badly. Yet, there was something holding him back. It turns out that it was Wilbur, who had walked up beside Tommy, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Actually, Tubbo. Tommy has a battle to win." Wilbur attempted to pull Tommy back to the side of Pogtopia. Tubbo grew furious at that, for some reason.

"Hands. **Off!** " He launched himself at Wilbur, tackling him to the ground. There were gasps of surprise. Not only had he yelled, he also had attacked Wilbur. That was a rare thing to see out of Tubbo. Tommy quickly tried to pull Tubbo off of Wilbur, and succeeds.

"Tubbo. Tubbo, calm down. It's okay." Tommy tried to get Tubbo to settle down.

"Oh my Lord... Can we just fucking fight already?" Techno asked, annoyance lacing his tone vividly. Tubbo physically growled. He had had enough.

"Tommy. Let go." His voice was quiet, but strict. Tommy hesitantly let go, and Tubbo reaches into his pocket, pulling out a button.

He grins at Wilbur. "I know this is your kinda thing, but." He waves the button around a bit. Tommy tried to comprehend what the hell was happening, along with many other people. Tubbo grins at Tommy, a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Tommy. I have done the greatest thing for us. Just you and me!" His cheerful voice was filled with glee, and Tommy reaches out to his friend, who dances out of his reach. "You see, you are so attached to this land, right? You won't leave it?" Tommy nods slowly, as Tubbo laughs a little. Once again, Tommy flinches, as the laugh sounds like how Wilburs had.

"Well! Simple solution to that, Tommy! I had a brilliant idea, one that makes it so that you _can_ run away with me! No ropes attached!" The crowd was growing uneasy again, as people began to come closer. Nikki helped Wilbur to his feet, as Fundy and Eret stood next to them. Quackity slides in-between Wilbur and Schlatt, while Dream and Techno walk up on the other side of Schlatt.

"Tubbo, what are you saying...?" Tommy's voice was calm and collected, as he tried to decipher what his best friend was trying to say. Tubbo runs up to Tommy, and hugs him, before stepping back, and motioning behind him. Manberg was in perfect view. Tubbo turned slightly and motioned to where Pogtopia lay, buried deep under the ground.

"L'Manberg and Pogtopia. Two places you want to defend, right?" Tubbo asks, completely ignoring Tommy's question.

"Tubbo..." Fundy started, but Tubbo spoke right over him.

"Those are the only things keeping you-" Tubbo faces Tommy again, his smile still pasted on his face. "From me." Tubbo lifts the hand that holds the button. Tommy begins to have uneasy feelings about that button. "So, if those weren't here, you would be with me!" Tubbo sounded as though he thought his logic was flawless. 

The confusion in the air turned into horror as people began to understand what Tubbo meant.

"Wait Tubbo. That's a bit extreme bud..." Eret stated, shifting his weight. Even Wilbur seemed... Disturbed. Tubbos smile fell. He thought at least Wilbur would understand. After all, it was what Wilbur had planned to do, right? Tubbo makes direct eye contact with Tommy once more.

Tubbo hugs Tommy again, and Tommy tenses. The sound of a button clicking can be heard, and people began to shout. But it was too late. Nothing could be done, as explosions sounded from the nation. Tommy had a perfect view, over Tubbos head. The flag stood tall over the destruction that raged in the boundaries of Manberg. The white house fell, along with the stage. The party island. Everything. And smoke rose from where Pogtopia was known to rest.

Tubbo looked up at Tommy, scanning his face for a reaction. Tommy was stoic for a moment, as the people behind him began to panic. It took a couple of seconds before Tommy fully understood what had just happened. Tubbo waited. Tommy looked down at Tubbo, and relaxes.

He smiles down at Tubbo.


End file.
